Terrible Things
by VampKnightLover
Summary: A songfic in which Ichiru Kiryu is the male in the song Terrible Things.


**A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight. Shouta is an OC and the girl in this could be anyone you want. I don't own Terrible Things either. That's Mayday Parade's song, and if you haven't heard it, check it out! Well, anyway, thanks for reading this! :D**

Ichiru knocks on his son Shouta's door. "Shouta, I need to talk to you." When he gets no answer, he adds "It's important."

Shouta groans and gets off of his bed, slamming open his door. "What?" he asks, an annoyed tone in his voice.

Ichiru leads him over to his bed and sets them down. "Shouta, you're nineteen now, and I feel like you should know about your mother."

"I don't need to know. She hasn't been a part of my life. I don't even care." Shouta responds, trying to get back to his music.

"I don't care if you don't want to know, I'm going to tell you." Ichiru says, earning an eyeroll from his son, "By the time I was your age, I'd give _anything_ to fall in love truly. That's all I could think about. That's around the time I met your mother. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She was the girl of my dreams."

"You were nineteen, dad. How could you tell she was the girl of your dreams?" Shouta asks, now taking mild interest.

"It was just one of those things you can tell." Ichiru explains.

"Well, what did you say to her?"

"Actually, she made the first move." Ichiru says, smiling at the memory.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah.. Your mother was very outgoing and would talk to everyone."

"What did she say to you?" Shouta asks, staring at his dad, waiting for his response.

"She said _'Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.'_" Ichiru closes his eyes as the smiles falls off of his face, "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.."

Shouta stares at his father, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, most of the time we had too much to drink. We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything. Your mother was very opinionated, and had lots to say. I'd listen to her talk for hours on end, but I loved every minute we'd waste together. We were too young to notice anything bad, but we were too dumb to care. Our love was a story that couldn't compare."

"It sounded like you two really loved each other... " Shouta says, looking down.

"We did... One day when we drank too much, well... That's when you were made." Ichiru says with a nervous laugh. Shouta gasps and makes a disgusted face.

"Ew, why'd you have to tell me that!?" He asks angrily. His father put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"After you were born, I decided that she and I should be married, so I bet down on one knee and said _'Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present of paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?' _"

"Did she say yes?"

"Well... No. Life does terrible things, son, and I hope and pray that God shows you differently. She said _'Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now, I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.'_" Tears stream down Ichiru's face as he's talking. Shouta stares at him, feeling numb.

"S-so... she didn't abandon us? Sh-she died?" Tears form in his eyes and he quickly wipes them away. Ichiru nods and pulls him into a hug.

"So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I'm begging you to choose to walk away. Don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you." Ichiru says, his voice getting caught in the back of his throat.

Tears stream down her face as she sets in her son's room, listening to her lover tell their child to not fall in love. She wraps them both in a hug, and leaves. She wishes for nothing more then for her to be able to be with them.

Life can do terrible things.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short.. ^-^U But I hoped you liked it anyways! Please review? :)**


End file.
